1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to display devices using light-emitting elements. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to display devices having see-through capabilities and using light-emitting elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, displays having see-through capabilities with which the opposite side of a display can be seen have been attracting attentions. Application fields of such displays having see-through capabilities are windshields on vehicles, windows of architectural structures such as houses and buildings, showcases and store windows of department stores, and the like.
With use of displays having see-through capabilities, a user can see an object while information on the object on the other side of a display is displayed on the display, or an object on the other side of a display can be decorated with an image for decoration displayed on the display. Further, it is thought that a mode in which the opposite side of a display can be seen, like a glass, and a mode in which an image is displayed on the display are switched as needed (for example, see Patent Document 1).